Thoroughly Redundant
by Kiseki Lin
Summary: Shien and Zenon are off on an assignment with Homura and the two tag team as usual. For Rowena DeVandal's One Thousand Words or Less Challenge: August.


Thoroughly Redundant

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Gensomaden Saiyuki.

Author's Note: This takes place before the Journey begins. This is also designed for Rowena DeVandal's 1000 word or less challenge for the month of August.

* * *

"What do you expect, a miracle?" Zenon scoffed and kicked the demon in front of him and sent it hurling towards the wall.

"Let me live!"

"Do you seriously think I'll give a shit about fuckers like you?" He aimed his machine gun and fired, grinning psychotically. The demon disintegrated as the last of his current rounds of bullets went through its body. "I fucking hate demons!"

"Really now, Zenon," Shien wrapped one of his whips around another demon's neck and strangled him, "are you not taking too much pleasure out of this?"

"What're you talking about, Shien?" Zenon let out a snort and let loose another barrage of bullets towards the incoming demons. "They're just pieces of shit; don't tell me you feel anything towards them?"

Shien's eyes flashed, widening for a moment. "Do not be ridiculous," He killed three incoming demons with more vigor, "they are hardly worth anything in the gods' eyes." Shien and Zenon ended up back to back as a small division of at least thirty to forty demons arrived as backup.

"How dare you treat us as if we're nothing!" They roared in unison, and rushed off towards the two gods weapons raised, intending to kill them.

"Never heard them shout in unison before."

"I agree."

Due to the combined synchronization of Homura's two best soldiers, it didn't take long before the demons were at the mercy of the gods. Shien's light whips held the demons at bay while Zenon's bullets pierced their skin and killed them off as if they were a helpless newborn baby.

Soon, the demons themselves began running away. Zenon laughed at their pitiful attempt as he shot off another round of bullets, striking and slaughtering many and all those that he missed, Shien strangled them quickly and quietly.

"These trashes are dumbshits." Zenon sighed and lifted his gun for it to rest against his right shoulder. "Homura's probably having more fun than us." Shien made a noise at the back of his throat, but otherwise kept silent.

"Shall we be going?" Shien asked after a moment of silence, breaking it.

"Yeah yeah, this is boring me anyway."

It didn't acquire too much time before they secured their designed area that Homura assigned them, as he was sent to subjugate the demons there upon the orders of the Heavens with his army.

"It is such a pity." Shien frowned as he began using his whips to cut down some trees in his habit training. "The demons are getting weaker as every assignment we are given. Things are becoming redundant."

"Or we're just getting stronger." Zenon's smile has never been so smug before. "It's no wonder though. Their main powerhouse Gyumaoh got his ass sealed."

Shien tensed at the mention of Gyumaoh. "Right, after Nataku-sama sealed him…" he trailed off, an expression of pain crossing over his face in a brief instant before it turned back to its normal apathetic state.

"Che." Zenon gave Shien a scrutiny look. "Don't tell me you're still hung up about that."

"Like you're one to talk," retorted Shien, acting uncharacteristically out of character. He glared at Zenon. "Please do not speak ill of my doings or Nataku-sama." With his voice monotone, Zenon winced at Shien's silent implications and threat.

"I meant no harm." Zenon raised his left arm into the air as surrender as his right hand gripped his gun tighter. "But at least he's not dead and just in a very deep sleep. Think of Goku. He was released two years ago."

"Was that supposed to be a joke or a relief of some sort?" Shien raised an eyebrow as Zenon sent him a grin. "If it was, it's not working."

"I always thought myself to be a fun kind of guy." Zenon sneered at Shien, his voice going dry with his sarcasm. "Though you have to look hard and think before you'll get it."

Shien shook his head at Zenon's words. "You could be a fun man, but I know I'll never be able to understand you."

"You have to be the best if you wanted to understand me."

"Even Homura cannot understand you at times." Shien let out a tiny smile and Zenon caught it. "You may say you're a fun man, but I'll tell you this." Shien paused, and Zenon lent forward to hear what his usual short sentenced friend would have to say. "You're not funny."

* * *

Shien and Zenon just doesn't have enough love. I wanted to write about them when I thought of a Saiyuki fic and here it is. It's a bit plain as I tried to keep the writing point of view the same, which meant I didn't want to dwell in the character's heads. Just a Shien and Zenon friendship one-shot. These two are awesome characters and they deserve to have good stories about them! Hopefully I kept their characters alright.


End file.
